Computing systems are currently in wide use. As one example, a computing system stores data as entities or other data records, and commonly includes process functionality that facilitates performing various processes or tasks on the data. Users log into or otherwise access the computing system in order to perform the processes and tasks. The data can include user data as well as entities or records that are used to describe various aspects of the computing system.
An organization may use a computing system to create, track, and manage various aspects of the organization and to conduct a variety of different activities. A user may desire to surface data about various aspects related to the organization, such as to generate reports. These reports can be sent to a variety of destinations. For example, they can be printed, saved to file, and/or electronically sent to recipients.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.